


Sometimes

by Ladystiltskin67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, What Could Have Been, deans daughter, mentions of jack, the loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladystiltskin67/pseuds/Ladystiltskin67
Summary: Nearly 8 years ago I lost my little angel. Now that I have my son I sometimes wonder what she would have been like and it got me thinking... I wonder if Dean ever misses what he could have had with Emma.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly 8 years ago I lost my little angel. Now that I have my son I sometimes wonder what she would have been like and it got me thinking... I wonder if Dean ever misses what he could have had with Emma.

I wonder if Dean looks at Jack and thinks about Emma…

I can’t help but imagine he’s thought about it.

That maybe Sam didn’t have to kill her. With what they know now, could she have been saved?

Monster or not, could he have kept his daughter?

Sometimes I feel like he thinks he would have been a good dad. Then he looks at Sam and Jack and Claire and he  _knows._

Does he mourn her like the mother of a miscarried child would? Known only for a few fleeting moments wanted only after knowing what was lost...

What could have been, but never was…

Does he ever feel the need to talk about her but knows that he can’t?

Sometimes he remembers Sam’s words.  _“She wasn’t really yours Dean.”_

And he’ll whisper out loud “Yes, she really was”


End file.
